Hammâm
by Rieval
Summary: Une mission de sauvetage un peu spéciale. Mais n'est-ce pas toujours le cas lorsqu'il est question de McKay et de Sheppard ? Humour. GEN.


**Titre** : _Hammâm_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : humour – GEN (si !).

**Saison** : 3 avant l'épisode Sunday.

**Note** : une après-midi passée au Hammâm avec Lou01 m'a inspirée cette petite fic'. Encore une fois HAPPY BIRTHDAY miss !

**Résumé** : une mission de sauvetage un peu spéciale, mais n'est-ce pas toujours le cas lorsqu'il est question de McKay et de Sheppard ? Humour. GEN.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas d'argent échangé, juste pour le fun !

* * *

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Cherchant de quoi se défendre, son regard tomba sur un vase. Il le soupesa et hocha la tête. Ca ferait l'affaire … sauf si l'intrus avait la chevelure de Ronon. Par chance, tous les habitants (à tout le moins les hommes) de P3X 412 avaient le crâne rasé. Ronon aurait sans doute ri de l'unique tresse, courte presque un toupet en fait, qui ornait les dits crânes.

_Scritch, scratch._

Ou en était-il : ah oui, un intrus. Quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire dans sa chambre. Par la fenêtre. Hum. Sachant que ladite chambre se trouvait en haut d'une forteresse construite à même la roche (un avant-poste Ancien, abandonné comme tous les autres par ses créateurs et intégré à la culture du peuple qui était resté après leur départ) il fallait être soit complètement inconscient, soit stupide pour tenter une mission de sauvetage par là, ou alors les deux, ce qui signifiait que la personne qui allait entrer ne pouvait être que …

- _TADDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA_ ! Claironna Sheppard en entrant dans un tourbillon de voilages et de rideaux dont il mit quelques secondes à se dépêtrer.

Rodney réprima l'envie d'utiliser le vase sur son sauveteur (de toute manière, ce serait du gâchis là aussi, la chevelure aurait amorti le choc, n'est-ce pas ?). Il posa son arme à terre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine jetant un regard réprobateur à Sheppard.

- Euh … « tadaaaaa » ? Réitéra Sheppard brandissant un des longs cimeterres que portaient les hommes de la Garde Royale. Il le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête pour faire bonne mesure, croyant sans doute renforcer l'image du sauveur (mais ne réussissant qu'à massacrer les rideaux).

_Peuh_, pensa Rodney qui remarqua que Sheppard portait tunique et turban. Tout l'image du guerrier berbère. Ou bien était-ce Touareg ? Peu importait, ce qui était important c'était que Sheppard était …

- Un inconscient stupide ! Lâcha Rodney, tout en mettant les mains sur ses hanches … ce qui eut pour effet de faire tintinnabuler la bonne demi-douzaine de bracelets qui ornaient ses bras.

- Jolis colifichets, fit remarquer Sheppard. Et le bleu est vraiment votre couleur. Ce voile mauve en revanche ne vous -

- _STOP_ ! L'interrompit Rodney. Vous … vous êtes …. _Vous_ !

Sheppard haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je suis _moi_ ?

- Non … oui, enfin, non … _Raaaaaaaaah_ ! Ne changez pas de sujet ! Je disais donc _vous_ êtes un inconscient stupide (Rodney, releva ses bracelets et, avec toute la dignité que ses longues robes en voiles lui permettaient, fit quelques pas en direction du balcon).

Tout allait bien. Il suffisait juste qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Ca et qu'il dise à Sheppard ce qu'il pensait de ses plans de sauvetages foireux. Il désigna de la main les falaises escarpées sur lesquelles donnait le balcon.

- Non mais comment avez-vous pu croire que vous pourriez me sauv-je veux dire mener à bien cette mission de sauvetage en passant par la falaise ! La prochaine fois que nous sommes sur Terre Sheppard, je demande à voir la preuve que vous avez passé avec succès le test MENSA ! Et le mauve me va très bien, merci. Comme le bleu. Pourquoi croyez vous que j'ai choisi cette couleur pour le contingent scientifique d'Atlantiche ?

Sa tirade fut suivie d'un long silence. Sheppard le fixait bizarrement.

- Quoi ?

- Rodney, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel (ainsi que les bras ce qui fit à nouveau dégringoler ses bracelets. Il les repositionna avec soin).

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cha ne va pas bien ? Hormis le fait que je ne vois pas très bien comment nous allons nous sortir de cette chituation.

- Rodney ?

- Oui, _quoi_ ?

Est-ce que cet idiot (dont manifestement les follicules avaient zombiifié le peu de neurones encore actifs sous la masse capillaire) allait enfin lui dire ce qu'il voulait ?

- Hey ! Eut-il juste le temps de gargouiller avant que le dit idiot ne lui empoigne le menton et ne plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Rodney …

- Ouiche ? (Wououh, les yeux de Sheppard étaient d'un vert … d'un vert … très verdissant).

- Vos pupilles sont plus noires que le khôl sous vos yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont donné, ces pourrit-

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir leur fit tourner simultanément la tête vers la porte.

- Merde ! Grogna Sheppard. Nous avons de la visite. Vite, le lit !

Il empoigna Rodney et le propulsa vers la dite pièce de mobilier.

Rodney rebondit légèrement sur le lit sur lequel Sheppard venait de le pousser. Ce dernier quant à lui disparut sous le lit un quart de seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Alors mon mignon, comment est-ce que ça va ? Susurra Arguzil en s'approchant du lit, le sourire du chat qui a avalé le canari sur le visage.

Rodney réprima un gloussement. C'était franchement _trooooooooooop_ bizarre. Ce type devait bien faire dans les deux mètres mais avait la voix d'un gamin de douze ans. Avant la mue. Quoique dans le cas d'Arguzil, le problème était que justement, il n'avait plus _rien_ pour le faire muer.

- Bien, bien. Cha va très bien. Sheppard est juste un inconscient chtupide, lui répondit Rodney, tout sourire.

Le sourire d'Arguzil se figea instantanément au nom de Sheppard, il se reprit néanmoins rapidement (si les TyRex avaient su sourire, Rodney était certain qu'Arguzil en serait la parfaite représentation).

- Le Colonel ne viendra pas te délivrer mon mignon. Allons, voyons un peu si tu es prêt ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton enjoué (et de fausset, pensa Rodney).

Arguzil claqua des mains et une armée de jeunes filles nubiles se mit à papillonner autour de Rodney. Il reconnut Ifrit qui avait eu la tâche de le maquiller. La pauvrette avait rencontré quelques difficultés. Rodney avait utilisé ses voiles pour se débarbouiller. Trois fois. Avant qu'Ifrit, manifestement excédée que Rodney réduise ses efforts à néant, ne fasse appel aux services d'Arguzil. Franchement, Rodney trouvait que le rouge carmin qu'elle avait choisi pour ses lèvres lui donnait un teint cireux.

Arguzil fit pivoter Rodney sur lui-même et arrangea sa tenue (hum, pas sûr que ce nouveau voile aux fils d'argent arrange son teint, pensa Rodney) puis il hocha la tête, manifestement satisfait du résultat. D'un geste sec, l'eunuque congédia les jeunes filles qui se retirèrent dans un nuage de rires cristallins.

- Bien, bien, mon mignon, maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour une autre tasse de Tifinagh.

_Oho_, pensa Rodney : _DANGER_ ! Il tourna immédiatement la tête mais Arguzil empoigna sa mâchoire et le força à boire. Du thé coula dans le cou de Rodney qui, dès qu'Arguzil l'eut lâché s'empressa de s'essuyer avec ses voiles (l'argenté pas le mauve). Pauvre Ifrit, si elle savait le triste sort que venait de subir son rouge carmin ! Rodney lança un regard noir à son tourmenteur. Ce dernier se mit à rire. Il tapota gentiment la tête de Rodney.

- Voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Notre roi n'aime pas rencontrer trop de … résistances. Tu seras parfait ! Encore une petite demi-heure et le Tifinagh fera complètement effet. Je reviendrai te chercher à ce moment-là.

L'eunuque fit une grimace en constatant les dégâts sur le visage de Rodney.

- _Ttttt_, il faudra qu'Ifrit arrange un peu tout ça, hein. Il faut que tu sois présentable pour ta première fois, gloussa Arguzil. Allez, à tout à l'heure mon mignon.

Arguzil sortit de la chambre en riant. Rodney grinça des dents : si ce _type_ (et il utilisait ce terme avec largesse !) l'appelait encore une fois « mon mignon », il allait être celui sur lequel il allait utiliser le vase. Tiens d'ailleurs, où avait-il posé ce -

- _Okaaaaaaaaaay_, là, je commence à comprendre, fit une voix derrière Rodney.

Sheppard, qui avait manifestement fini sa petite sieste _sous_ le lit (ce type ne faisait décidément jamais rien comme personne … et d'abord, qui fait la sieste en plein milieu d'une mission de sauvetage ?) se tenait devant la table et reniflait le contenu de la théière. Il se tourna vers Rodney.

Si le sourire d'Arguzil lui donnait l'air d'un prédateur, les yeux présentement écarquillés de Sheppard en faisaient un superbe lémurien. Non, plutôt un tarsier. Yep, les aventures de Sheppard, le tarsier, à Agrabah.

- Quoi ? Aboya Rodney à l'adresse du tarsier du désert.

Sheppard soupira en reposant la théière sur la table.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il nous reste une demi-heure de semi conscience, à tout le moins, de clarté intellectuelle, donc pas une minute à perdre alors, hein ? Annonça Sheppard qui souriait.

Humpf. Après le sourire TyRexien, le sourire Kirkien. C'était bien sa veine : Rodney était entouré de gens aux sourires plus stupides les uns que les autres … et d'ailleurs ça lui rappelait que -

- _Inconchient chtupide_ _!_

Cette fois, Rodney ponctua son affirmation d'un doigt planté fermement dans la poitrine de Sheppard.

- _Ouille_. Okay, okay, je crois qu'il est temps de rendre une petite visite à carson. Je vais juste prendre un échantillon de ce thé pour qu'il l'ana -

- Tifinagh, corrigea Rodney.

- Pardon ?

- Ch'est pas du thé, ch'est du Tinf-Tignf-truc pour que je résiste pas au Roi !

Sheppard soupira (il soupirait beaucoup, peut-être que c'était lui qui devrait consulter Carson, il devait avoir un problème d'aérophagie).

- Oui, oui, tout ce que vous voulez Rodney. Ah, voilà !

Sheppard avait sorti une petite fiole de sous sa tunique (non mais vraiment qui se ballade avec ce genre de truc sur lui, qui ?). Il y versa un peu de thé puis la fiole disparut sous les plis de la tunique d'où elle était sortie (un mystère, vraiment).

- Bon, assez rigolé, on y va, annonça gravement Sheppard.

Rodney hocha la tête. C'était de loin la plus pertinente des idées que Sheppard ait eues depuis son arrivée. En fait, c'était même la seule. Il récupéra son vase et rejoignit Sheppard qui l'attendait près de la fenêtre.

- C'est pour quoi faire le vase ? Hasarda Sheppard.

- _VLAN_ ! Mima juste Rodney (imaginant sans peine qu'il s'agissait du crâne d'Arguzil ou de celui du Roi … quoique dans le cas de ce dernier, l'idée d'utiliser le vase pour un acte de castration lui semble une bien meilleure idée. Ca lui apprendrait à ce pervers ! Il pourrait s'amuser avec Arguzil : ils compareraient leurs cicatrices respectives, ah !).

- Huhuhu, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. Génial maugréa Sheppard, un Rodney complètement stone _et_ atteint de pulsions meurtrières.

Sheppard entraîna Rodney sur le balcon. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers l'espace qui se trouvait devant le balcon et de déclamer, sur un ton théâtral :

- Sésame, ouvre toi !

Rodney allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de cette tirade, lorsqu'en effet, le ciel s'ouvrit devant lui. Ou plus exactement, l'arrière d'un jumper. Teyla, accoutrée de la même manière que Sheppard, se tenait là. Elle sourit en voyant Rodney (enfin une personne dont le sourire était normal !).

- Rodney, je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien, annonça l'athosienne, avec le calme qui la caractérisait.

- Teyla ! s'exclama Rodney ravi.

Il était heureux de la voir : elle au moins savait comment conduire une mission de sauvetage. C'était une reine guerrière. Xena avait mené des centaines de missions de sauvetage. Pas comme les tersiers. Tout le monde savait que les tersiers ne savaient rien faire sauf vous fixer de leur gros yeux globuleux.

- Oui, oui, il va bien. J'ai du thé pour faire la dînette si ça vous tente tous les deux mais à l'intérieur du Jumper, s'il vous plait, les pressa Sheppard.

- Tiffff-

- Oui, oui, je sais Rodney, ce n'est pas du thé, allez, monter bon sang !

Rodney obtempéra en grommelant (et en serrant contre lui son arme secrète. Qui avait besoin d'un cimeterre alors qu'il avait un vase ? Xena pouvait compter sur lui).

Teyla aida Rodney à monter dans le Jumper et dès que Sheppard fut aussi à bord, Ronon (Ronon était là aussi ! Cool !) ferma le cockpit. Sheppard aida Teyla à installer Rodney sur l'un des bancs, son vase fermement calé contre sa poitrine.

- Il est bizarre, grommela Ronon. Enfin, plus que d'habitude, non ?

- Oui, je sais. Ce thé - Tifinagh, se corrigea immédiatement Sheppard en voyant Rodney ouvrir la bouche, était drogué.

Teyla enroula Rodney dans une des couvertures de survie (non, non, et non pensa Rodney, le doré n'allait définitivement pas avec l'argenté).

Sheppard soupira (trop de chewing-gum, ça c'est sûr !).

- Le débriefing va être un pur moment de bonheur, gémit-il. Qui se dévoue pour expliquer à Elisabeth que le Roi du coin est tombé raide dingue de notre astrophysicien préféré, que Ronon et moi avons de justesse évité de devenir les Gardes personnels du dit astrophysicien … après une petite opération de chirurgie bien sûr et que nous devons la vie sauve à -

La tirade de Sheppard fut interrompue par la magnifique explosion (du moins, Rodney la trouva magnifique) qui secoua le Jumper.

- Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Le hammâm, répondit juste Rodney.

Sheppard cligna des yeux. Bouche ouverte, il fixait Rodney comme s'il lui était poussé une autre tête (Rodney tâtonna son cou pour vérifier, on ne savait jamais ce qu'on pouvait ramener comme cochonnerie des planètes qu'ils visitaient).

- Rodney, vous avez saboté leur Hammâm ?

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il avait saboté le Hammâm. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous ? Que le grand Rodney McKay avait besoin de qui que ce soit pour se sortir d'un Harem ?

Sheppard éclata de rire.

- Rodney, vous êtes vraiment un génie. C'était juste la diversion dont nous avions besoin pour passer la porte des Etoiles, il y a gros à parier que tous les gardes ont été rappelés à la forteresse.

Evidemment qu'il était un génie.

Et le mauve lui allait très bien.

Comme le rouge carmin d'ailleurs.

En fait, les génies sont beaux dans toutes les couleurs. C'est pour ça qu'ils finissent tous dans un Harem.

Enfin, ceux qui ont oublié leur vase.

**Fin !**

**Hammâm** : « eau chaude » en arabe.

**Arguzil et Ifrit** : divinités berbères.

**Tifinagh** : n'a rien à voir avec du thé ! Le Tifinagh est un alphabet berbère utilisé essentiellement par les Touaregs.

**Tarsier** : un petit primate d'Indonésie qui ne dépasse pas les 20 cm ! Il a la particularité d'avoir des yeux ronds qui lui mangent une bonne partie de la face (certains disent que les yeux du tarsier sont plus grands que son cerveau, mouarf). Je les trouve trop mimi !

**Agrabah** : bon, là, j'avoue, ça vole pas haut ! Agrabah est la cité où vit Aladdin dans le film animé de Walt Disney. Il se trouve que j'adore ce dessin animé, mon préféré après Mulan.


End file.
